


Red

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Death, Gen, Hurt, Love?, Walkers, Zombies, hardened, hopeless, lose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has always been red to Daryl it's no different now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

Red. The world had always been red. The first color he can remember was red. The color of his mamas blood. 

Red. Red was color of Merle's back. Split bleeding slashed. He was only 4 but he knew red wasn't good. 

At age 13 his dad taught him about red. He taught him to fear it. Merle was gone. Got himself into some trouble and his dad was mad. 

He sat on his bed at age 17 his back stinging red. Bleed red and then Daryl saw it. 

Red.  
Everywhere.  
Everything. 

Merle was back. He was in his late 30 and Daryl was in his twenties. Red was the color that covered Merle's hands. All of him. Red was the color of his dads cold dead body. Red was the color of his hands. 

Merle was gone. Left on a roof. All he left behind was red. Merle had left and know he was alone in this world with people who were new to this world of red. 

Except one. She knew of red. She has seen red. Feared it. Hasn't faced it but cowered from it. Her little girl she grew up fearing red. And now everyone feared it.

I had to find her. Her and her mother had enough red. To much red. I would find her. 

Son of a bitch. How the hell did I get down here? Why does my side hurt? Red. Shit. No. The doll. I have to get it back. Red. Red. Blackness. 

She walked out of the barn covered in red. Red was everywhere. Everyone saw it. It was caused by these people. By me. I caused red. I was red. I had to leave get away before I caused more. 

This boy was a threat. He was the reason we had to be scared. Why she had to be scared. Red. He screamed more red fell. I hit again. More red. 

The farm was over run with those assholes. Red was flowing. I heard her scream. No. No more red for her. 

We have a new home. It's not like the farm. Not homey like the farm but safe.

Red was spilled we lost family. I lost family. I lost her. She was gone. I can't face her. 

She's back there. Dead behind that door. I knew it covered in red. She's gone taken but red. Get it over with. One..two...three...alive. No red. Safe. Breath. 

This man. The governor. Pitted me against Merle. My brother. I thought I lost him. Red. He punches me. I have to fight. Red. Bullets fly. Safe. Breath. 

No him no me. That's what I said. But if they are being slaughtered. Red spilled. She will die. I can't. I have to go back. 

War fought. We lost one. Red. It's all going down hill. 

Bastard and his dumb plans. Leaving. The hell is he. Then I see it. Red. I see it covering him. In him. Around him. Made by him. No. He's my only blood family. Blood. Red. No. 

I can't. This is a joke. All the pain. All the name calling. The scars. I see red again just like when I was young. Once...twice...over and over. He's gone. I'm covered in red. It's all red. And while I lay in pools of red I remember something faint Jenner had said...

There is no hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you thought if you even finished.


End file.
